


It Goddamn Thrilled Me

by Healthyeyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Haunted Houses, M/M, Making Out in the Impala (Supernatural), Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Smut, and then VERY intentional kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healthyeyes/pseuds/Healthyeyes
Summary: “A pleasure, I am Maggie Adamson, the realtor of course! It’s so nice to see a lovely couple like yourselves come to see the neighbourhood. It’s very friendly here.” She said pointedly. Dean seemed to understand, catching onto her double meaning, but Castiel was too busy looking up at the second floor, past the dark-stained staircase, studying the interior of the old house. It was a lovely thing, wooden insides with brightly painted walls and the original wooden staircase polished, a feature of the foyer.“Oh, uhhhh, sure, yeah. Couple.” Dean said, panicking internally as he fumbled with his words. He found his hands were suddenly clammy, and he glanced at Cas who seemed to be paying attention now.“You mean married. We’re not.” Cas said. Dean ran a hand over his face as Maggie smiled.“Oh, you’re not…?”“We’re engaged.” Cas corrected without skipping a beat.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	It Goddamn Thrilled Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this was made for my friend who wanted a fake married au love u friend enjoy the garbage. Also, don't try to timeline this idk just go with it ok

Dean turned off the Impala. He peered out the passenger window at the house across the street. It was a huge victorian house, painted a light grey with white trim, a huge porch running along the front of it with comfortable-looking rocking chairs placed neatly at one side. Flowers had been planted in front of the house, roses, mostly, from what Dean could tell, and a bright sign with bold writing advertised the home as “FOR SALE.” Another sign had been posted beside it with an arrow that pointed towards the open door, advertising the open house for the day. 

“Doesn’t look haunted.” Dean said. 

Castiel, sitting beside him, turned to look at him from the passenger seat, and Dean sat back in his own. 

“I can feel something  _ angry _ here.” Castiel said. 

“Well. We can get in easy enough to check it out, then hit it tonight.” Dean said. 

They’d driven to the house on a whim, a call from another hunter when they’d been two states over having had tipped them off that the old house they parked in front of now had something not so pleasant residing inside. Rumours about an old murder, a crazy family, yada yada one thing leads to another, and they were here, in North Hempstead, New York. Did they probably have better things to do? Sure. But Dean had been antsy in the bunker and after all of the recent chaos, they deserved what should be an easy win. 

Cas was tired though. Heaven was still a mess, and he was feeling irritable, not having seen Jack in a while; He and Sam had gone on a trip to the Grand Canyon together to go “hiking.” Cas didn’t understand the appeal when they could just transport themselves to their desired destination in a moment. 

“Let’s make this quick.” Cas said, going to push his door open. He was held back by dean though, who grabbed his elbow. 

“Yeah, yeah, keep your coat on. Make yourself look presentable at least. Your tie is always flipped around.” Dean said, reaching out to Cas’ neck with gentle fingers, fixing his tie for him. Suddenly, the space between them seemed so small, and Cas could smell his cologne, sharp in his nostrils, and the touch of his fingers, barely grazing his skin as he fixed the collar of his white shirt, made him take in a breath he hoped Dean wouldn’t notice. Dean’s green eyes darted to Cas’ blue as he seemed satisfied with his work, clasping him on the shoulder before fixing his own in the rearview mirror.

“You know vanity is a sin.” Castiel mocked. 

“Shut up, lets go.” Dean rolled his eyes. 

They stepped out of the Impala and onto the sidewalk of the green lawn that stretched before the house. Dean patted his chest to make sure his vials of salt were in place, in case of emergency. He grabbed his EMF from the drink holder between the seats and pocketed it before following after Cas towards the house. 

A woman stepped out onto the porch as a couple waved to her, exiting down the wooden steps and past Cas and Dean. 

“Look! I told you it’d be popular. Maybe we should put in an offer soon…” Dean could hear the woman say as they passed. 

“Maybe, It had a lot of bedrooms.”

“Why hellooooo there!”

Dean turned his attention back to the voice that rang out to them, coming from the woman who stood by the door. He noticed her large blonde hair, combed perfectly, and her bright brown eyes behind black-rimmed glasses. 

“Welcome, welcome! Come on in, here, have a pamphlet.” She said, producing a leaflet from her jacket and handing it to Castiel as they crossed the threshold. Cas looked at it oddly until Dean plucked it from his hand.

“Ah, thank you. Look at that, huh? Victorian. Just like you said.” Dean said, looking over at Cas with that charming smile he had when trying to win someone over. He nudged Cas’ arm and gave him a knowing glance, and Cas knew to play along with whatever Dean was about to come up with. 

“Yes. I did say that.” Cas said. Dean looked at him in an exasperated manner before turning to the woman. 

“Excuse our bad manners, I am Vince Smith, and this is my partner Francis Miller. We’re interested in your property.” Dean said, holding his hand out to the woman. She seemed to take him in a second, eyeing his black suit, then Cas, then she smiled and took his hand. 

“A pleasure, I am Maggie Adamson, the realtor of course! It’s so nice to see a lovely couple like yourselves come to see the neighbourhood. It’s very friendly here.” She said pointedly. Dean seemed to understand, catching onto her double meaning, but Castiel was too busy looking up at the second floor, past the dark-stained staircase, studying the interior of the old house. It was a lovely thing, wooden insides with brightly painted walls and the original wooden staircase polished, a feature of the foyer. 

“Oh, uhhhh, sure, yeah. Couple.” Dean said, panicking internally as he fumbled with his words. He found his hands were suddenly clammy, and he glanced at Cas who seemed to be paying attention now. 

“You mean married. We’re not.” Cas said. Dean ran a hand over his face as Maggie smiled. 

“Oh, you’re not…?”

“We’re engaged.” Cas corrected without skipping a beat. Dean looked at him, a bit shocked. When he had said  _ partner _ , he had meant to pretend being an  _ investment partner _ , or some shit. Not  _ that _ kind of partner. Still though, he could see he was taking too long to respond, his mouth open like a fish until he felt Cas’ fingers weave between his fingers. Cas looked at him, and then to Maggie, who was beaming. 

“Well, isn’t that exciting!! We have a great back yard here, might be perfect for hosting your reception!” Maggie said, her eyes lighting up as she waved them further into the house. Cas pulled at his hand, following her, and Dean couldn’t help but obey, his mind a blank slate, the only thought running through his brain was how comfortable Cas’ fingers were between his. He couldn’t even remember why they’d actually come here. 

Cas and Maggie chatted amicably as they walked throughout the house, Cas inquiring periodically into the various historical aspects of the home, its previous owners and such to mine for potentially useful information to their investigation. 

It was when they got to the second floor that Cas paused, and Dean could read the look on his face; something was here. Something evil. And Dean could feel it too in the way the air was so much cooler here on the second floor, and a chill went down his spine. He squeezed Cas’ hand in silent understanding. 

Maggie showed them the bedrooms and an office, all seeming innocent enough, painted white like a blank slate. Some staging furniture had been placed, but it was clear no one lived there. The house would be empty for them later to take care of this. Hesitating now at the second floor landing, Maggie smiled at them both, but Cas saw her eyes dart to the window, spotting some more people coming to the open house.

“Oh, I’d better go welcome the others, why don’t you two have a look around, chat, and I’ll check in with you in a bit, hm?” She offered. 

“Thanks.” Dean managed to get out before she disappeared down the stairs, her heels echoing on the wooden floors. 

“‘Thanks’? Thats it?” Cas whispered, turning to him but not letting go of Dean’s hand. He was closer, and Dean’s eyes darted to his lips for just a second before focusing on those blue rings again that stared back at him expectantly.

“I...uh...you kinda jumped this on me, okay?! Just...let me wrap my head around it.” Dean huffed, shaking Cas’ hand off his as he stepped away for a moment, running his hand over his face with a sigh. 

“Does the idea of marrying me really upset you that much?” Cas asked, sounding a bit hurt. 

“No! Well, Cas, that's not--” Dean said. His heart was hammering.

“I understand,” Cas said, cutting him off. He brushed past Dean as he headed from the foyer to the master bedroom again, to their left. “Let’s just make sure we have the right house and get out of here.” 

Dean sighed and followed after him, taking his EMF from his jacket pocket, not bothering to argue with Cas. What could he say that wouldn’t make him sound insane? He would marry Cas in a heartbeat? He would fall in his knees for the guy? Dean bit his lip and kept uncharacteristically quiet, something that did not slip Cas’ notice. Dean followed Cas into the master bedroom and flicked on the EMF, and immediately it started going off the charts, the lights flashing red and holding at their highest reading point. Cas was looking at a closet, his back to Dean.

“Hey we got something here for sure.” Dean said. Cas nodded, holding his hand out towards the closet. 

“Something horrible happened here. I don’t know what…” Cas began, seeming to sense the power radiating from the closet. He paused though when a familiar sound echoed. Heels, clacking on hardwood floors. 

Cas was at Dean’s side again, taking his hand and leaning into him as Dean switched his EMF off and pocketed it just as Maggie stepped into the room. 

“There you two are! Isn’t the view lovely in here?” She asked, gesturing to the windows that showed the expanse of the property, dotted with trees and fields. 

“Yes. It’s perfect.” Dean said, turning the charm back on, feeling like he finally had his footing for the act. “Isn’t it, hon?”

“Yes. I...enjoy the windows.” Castiel said hesitantly. He was still a bit burned from the idea that Dean didn’t  _ want _ to be doing this charade. As Dean seemed to fall into it though, chatting with Maggie, he was surprised that Dean seemed to adapt seemingly effortlessly to the ruse, looking eager and very much in love. With him. It made Cas’ throat dry to think about, but he couldn’t help but hold the knowledge that Dean didn’t  _ want _ to be doing this as a shield around his heart.

“Oh, yes, they’re newly installed too. Energy efficient! And I don’t know if you noticed the master bathroom? It has a tub with room for two.” She said suggestively, wiggling her over-drawn eyebrows. Suddenly the thought of Cas, naked, lounging in a large tub filled to the brim invaded Dean’s mind and he knew his face was going red. Cas though, just smiled politely. 

“We saw it. I said the same thing.” Dean said, finding his words and pushing the thought of  _ naked _ Cas from his mind. 

“I told him he’d have to drag me out of there.” Cas said, leaning into the charade that Maggie seemed to be eating up. Dean smiled and leaned in towards Cas, meaning to kiss him on the cheek as part of their play, but Cas turned at the last second, and he found their lips connected. 

They kissed, just a peck, but Dean was certain he felt his heart stop. He blushed red, and Maggie in front of them just smiled, but Dean could barely perceive her as being around them. Dean’s entire world had just stopped, and all he could see was Cas looking at him with those surprised blue eyes, searching his green ones for some sort of understanding. 

“Well, I’m  _ so _ glad you like it! Here is my card, why don’t you two talk it over and give me a call later if you’re interested.” Maggie offered. Cas, seeming to have more of a mind than Dean at the moment, snapped his attention back to her and took the card without missing a beat. 

“Thank you, Maggie. We’ll have our agent call.” Cas said before dragging Dean from the house by the hand, passing another couple on their way out.

Cas let Dean’s hand go once they were near the Impala, but Dean was unable to move, standing on the sidewalk. 

“Cas.”

“What?” 

Cas turned to look at him, one hand on the handle of the passenger door of the Impala. 

“Do you wanna tell me what the hell that was back there?” Dean demanded, sounding slightly angry, but more confused than anything. “Married?! And then you KISS me?”

“I believe  _ you _ kissed  _ me. _ ” Cas corrected, ignoring the married part. Dean ran a hand down his face as he fished his keys from his pocket. 

“Get in the car.” He said, exasperated as he walked around the front to the drivers side. Cas rolled his eyes and slipped into the car, Dean following after a moment later and starting the engine, the familiar roar of her beneath him calming his nerves. 

Cas’ mind raced as Dean drove in silence. He hadn’t  _ meant _ to kiss Dean, but it had happened nonetheless. He was preoccupied with the thought of his lips on his as they drove to the hotel they were staying at nearby, staring out the window at the darkening sky. He could feel... _ something _ , some emotion, radiating off of Dean when they pulled into the parking lot, but he didn’t turn the engine off, his knuckles white-gripped on the black leather wheel. 

“I’m goin’ for a drive.”

“Dean,” Cas started, but Dean raised a hand.

“No. Cas. I’m goin’ for a drive. Just...get the gear ready. I’ll be back soon.” Dean said in a terse voice. Cas hesitated, one foot out the door, but nodded. 

“Fine.” Cas said, closing the door behind him, slamming it a bit hard.

Cas watched as Dean peeled out of the parking lot, going  _ far _ too fast. 

* * *

Dean knew he’d been out too long when he pulled back into the motel parking lot and sat still in the car, listening to the engine cool down, making low clicks. His fingers slipped from the wheel and he lied back in the leather seat, feeling the tension in his neck. 

Married. Cas’ lips. The smell of his cologne. The feeling of his thumb, caressing the back of his hand when they’d laced their fingers together, a surprisingly soothing gesture. 

Dean huffed, exhaling a breath, looking at his hands in his lap. What the hell was he doing?

Suddenly, Dean saw movement through the windshield, and he watched Cas slip out of the door of their rented room. 

Cas of course had heard the familiar sound of the Impala, even over the sound of the Scooby-doo cartoon he had on the television. He had slipped out of the room, and saw Dean parked directly in front of their motel. He’d been gone for  _ hours _ , but Cas had known enough to give him the space they both needed. He adjusted the duffle bag in his hand, full of salt, salt-slugs for the shotgun, iron chains and a jug of kerosene. A ghost-hunting 101 kit. At least the hunting part of their night would be relatively easy, Cas thought. Working with Dean when both of them were in their own  _ moods _ , well...that would be the tough part.

He and Dean locked eyes through the windshield as Cas approached and slipped into the passenger seat, closing the door behind him. He tossed the duffle bag onto the back seat. 

Dean started the engine again, and after a few minutes of silence, Cas spoke up first.

“Dean. I’m sorry I made you...uncomfortable, earlier.” Cas said, even though he still felt the burn of Dean’s rejection fresh in his mind. 

Dean chewed on the inside of his cheek. How many hours had he been gone, and he still hadn’t managed to come up with the words to describe just how being referred to as Cas’  _ fiancee _ made him feel. He gripped the wheel tighter. 

“Cas...lets just...talk after the jobs done, okay? I need to have a clear head. I need to focus.” Dean said at last, pushing his feelings deeper and deeper. Focus? On a D-grade ghost he could probably get rid of in his sleep? Some excuse. 

Cas looked like he was going to say something, but was quiet again. He nodded and took to staring out the window. 

Dean let out a breath, watching the road ahead and willing it to calm him, trying to untangle his feelings. He had come up with a game-plan on his drive earlier. Be direct. Ask if he's interested. And then...the end? Happiness? It didn’t matter now anyways what could have been, Dean thought to himself, it had all gone out the window when he’d seen Cas again. He stole a glance at him again.

Dean admired the line of his jaw and neck, his face turned from him as he watched the dark scenery slip by them. His hair was tousled, curling at the nape of his neck, pieces disappearing between the white collar and tan overcoat that were so familiar. Dean looked back to the road, his mouth feeling dry as he rounded a corner and pulled up slowly to the house, parking in front. 

“Alright. Let’s go.” Dean said, turning the engine off and stepping out, closing the door and opening the back to grab the duffle bag. Cas hovered nearby, watching Dean as he took his shotgun from the bag, checking the slugs and handing the bag to Cas. 

“Do you have a plan?” Cas asked. 

“Well, whatever was in there, you said it seemed concentrated in the closet, right? I’m thinking, if we’ve got ourselves a mean ghost, we’d better check what’s in there. Old houses like this...you never know what’s in the freaking walls.” Dean said with a shudder. He thought of the time that he had taken Jo on her first hunt, how she had gotten lost in between the too-small walls. He felt a sudden pang of loss at her absence, but fell in step with Cas quietly as they approached the house. 

Suddenly, the door creaked open without either of them having touched it. They gave each other a knowing look, and Dean raised his shotgun to his sights. Cas walked ahead of him by a few steps, and once they’d crossed the threshold, the door slammed shut behind them. 

“Stay close.” Cas said. 

“You stay close. I’m the one with the shotgun.” Dean said, biting for an argument as he felt a chill come over them. His hair stood up on his arm. 

“I am a literal angel of the Lord, Dean.” Cas said flatly. Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Just shut up. Stairs. Let’s go.” Dean said gruffly, nudging at Cas with his elbow as he took point, heading for the stairs. 

Just as he began to move from the foyer towards the stairs though, a painting that was obviously part of the rented staging furniture hanging on the wall came off and hurled itself towards Dean. Cas blocked the painting by stepping in, obliviating the painting with a thought, and Dean moved forwards. More things hurled themselves at them, but Cas was on the defensive, covering them from whatever this ghost could throw at them. 

Standing in the hallway at the top of the stairs though, Dean could feel a chill again next to him. He turned just in time to see a horrid looking man, wearing overalls that were soaked in blood. His dark hair was tucked under an old cap, and he wore a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to reveal the horrible gashes that bled. 

Dean fired the shotgun, taking the kick from it with his shoulder, practiced and precise. The salt slug sounded off and the ghost dissipated. 

“He doesn’t like us being up here. We gotta hurry, Cas.” Dean said. Cas nodded and they hurried down the hall to the bedroom closet. Cas tore the doors open, and the ghost was there again. It held out a hand and in a flash of light, Cas was blasted backwards into the wall opposite. Dean braced himself again and fired straight at the figure, but the ghost was gone. Dean knew he would be back.

_ Fuck. _ Dean was quick, opening the shotgun to change out the ammo, taking two shells from his jacket pocket while he watched Cas getting to his feet. 

“So much for  _ angel of the Lord _ .” Dean said in a sarcastic tone. Cas shot him a dirty look but strode to the closet again, his hand seeming to search. He touched a part at his waist height, and it was then, when both of them were looking at the spot, that the ghost appeared beside Dean and swung at him. 

Dean was thrown back, his head slamming against the edge of the bed’s wooden frame, and his vision was suddenly stars, his grip lost on his gun. He was vaguely aware of Cas’s voice calling for him as he tried to get his vision back so he wasn’t seeing doubles as he tried to peel himself off the wooden floor. Cas was quick though, and Dean heard a smash from the closet, then saw a small fire at his feet a moment later. 

The cold air dissipated from the room, and Cas was at his side a moment later, steadying him as he got to his feet. As he did, he felt the odd sensation of Cas’ power flowing through him, healing him quickly with his touch; it was like a pleasant tingle, familiar now to Dean after Cas having saved his ass so many times. Dean looked at Cas who was still standing close to him, his hand still on his arm in a reassuring gesture. 

“Are you alright?” Cas asked. Dean couldn’t look at him for long, and he shifted, adjusting his jacket and Cas’ hand fell away. 

“Now I am. Thanks, Cas.” Dean said, picking up his shotgun and brushing past him. 

What Cas didn’t know, as Dean walked out of the room and headed down the stairs, was that Dean was hiding the furious blush and embarrassment he felt. Blushing, because Cas touching him at all now seemed...too much. Embarrassed because he’d gotten his ass kicked by a shitty ghost. As Cas watched Dean disappear down the stairs, leaving Cas standing in the bedroom, he couldn’t help but feel the sting of rejection again. Dean could barely even look at him. 

Cas’ thoughts were interrupted by Dean’s voice downstairs. 

“Come on, Cas! Jobs done, I wanna go home sometime tonight.”

In a blink, Cas was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala, patiently looking at Dean as he exited the house, who rolled his eyes at him. He threw the shotgun into the back seat as he got in the front, and pulled the keys from his pocket, starting the engine. A low song on the radio came on, and they were quiet as they pulled away from the house. 

It was when Dean was driving, on the road and comfortable inside the familiar car, he was able to let down his walls enough. He looked at Cas, then back to the road. 

“Cas, I’m...I’m sorry. For earlier. I’m just…” Dean trailed off, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel. Cas was looking at him, surprised, but it softened as Dean went quiet, feeling awkward. 

“Dean…” Cas said, watching Dean struggle with his words. 

“Look, lemme just...lay it out for you, okay? I...I like you, Cas. I don’t know if you  _ get _ that, being an angel or whatever, but...playing marriage didn’t upset me. It goddamn  _ thrilled _ me,” Dean said, smiling again at the thought, laughing at himself. He felt like a fool, pouring his heart out to Cas who listened intently. 

“I just...didn’t know how to handle it. The idea that  _ maybe _ you liked me as more than a...friend or brother or whatever. As a partner. That I got to pretend, just for a few minutes, that we...I don’t deserve that. You deserve better, Cas. I’m broken, and I get pissed and I don’t know how to tell you--I don’t even know if you’d care…I can never tell what’s going on in your head.”

Dean huffed, letting out a breath at the end of his rant. He felt exhausted as they pulled into the motel parking lot, the outpouring of emotion he had just gone through didn’t happen often, and they always left him feeling lighter, but tired. Dean parked the car, then looked to Cas who was staring at him. Their eyes locked and Cas studied his green gaze, admiring the flecks of gold and brown mixed in. He counted Dean’s freckles as a smile crept over his face. 

“Dean, I thought you were rejecting me.” Cas said, chuckling a bit. He seemed amused.

Dean blinked. 

“Man--what? Hold on.” Dean said, trying to process this new information, his mind going a mile a minute as Cas moved across the seat closer to Dean. 

“Dean,” Cas said. “I love you-- Front the moment I laid my hand on you in Hell, I loved you. I know your soul. You are the best of mankind, Dean. You say you are broken and angry, but I just see a man doing his best for the people around him, every day.”

Hearing Cas’ praise was all it took for every ounce of self control that Dean had had to break. He was on Cas, his hands cupping his face and closing the gap between them, his lips meeting Cas’ in a desperate breath. Cas seemed surprised at first, but fell into his embrace quickly as Dean’s hands found his hair, his lips gliding over Cas’. Cas’ hands found his back, beneath his jacket but over his t-shirt as they kissed, Dean’s tongue moving over Cas’ bottom lip. Cas relented, and moaned into Dean when his tongue massaged his. 

The sound of Cas’ moan made Dean groan low in his throat, his fingers tugging at his short hair as they made out in the Impala, Dean moving to push Cas against the seat. He could feel the heat rolling over him as Dean’s kisses moved from Cas’ lips to his cheek, then to his neck. Cas sighed when Dean bit at the sensitive skin, leaving a mark on Cas that he hoped the angel wouldn’t just will away. 

“Dean--” Cas said, and Dean stopped, hovering over him. He looked down at Cas then; His blue eyes were mostly hidden by the blackness of his pupils, blown out from pleasure. His dark hair was messed up from Dean’s hands and the impala he lied on now, and his chest moved up and down, breathless from their embrace a moment ago. 

“You alright?” Dean asked. 

“Yes--but let’s go inside.” Cas said. Dean felt the heat pool in his stomach at the implication that he was going to get Cas alone for the night. 

“Sure. Come on.” Dean said, kissing him on the cheek then letting him get up, adjusting his jacket before stepping out of the car. He had to adjust himself, already a bit hard. Cas was quick to follow, and Dean let them into the room. 

It was Cas then who was on Dean, surprising him as Cas pushed him against the door of their rented room. Cas’ lips were hot against his, gently nipping at him as he pushed Dean’s jacket off, letting it fall forgotten to the ground. Cas’ coat was next, then his tie, which Dean undid while kissing him as he felt Cas’ thigh move between his legs, their bodies close. He could feel how hard Cas was, and they both groaned at the contact, grinding against one another as their hands roamed. 

Dean half expected to wake up from a dream of some sort, or maybe a jinn-induced fantasy, but when Cas’ lips found his neck, he knew it was real, melting into his hands like putty. He gripped fistfulls of Cas’ white shirt.

“Castiel...fuck…” Dean cursed as Cas bit his neck lightly, soothing over it with a flick of his tongue. 

Cas loved the way Dean said his full name, full of desire and need as his hands were at his belt, undoing the metal clasp. He continued, making small nips at his skin, then soothing him with his tongue, tasting the sweat on his body as he got rid of Dean’s belt. Dean was working on the buttons of his shirt while breathing heavily as Cas’ touch; it was enough to make Cas’ head spin, but instead he held onto Dean, Dean who was always so grounding and  _ human _ . 

And then Cas’ mind was blank again as Dean was pushing him, guiding him to the bed as he finally pushed Cas’ button-down off, looking at him hungrily. The back of Cas’ knees hit the bed, and he fell onto the soft surface as Dean hovered over him, nestled between Cas’ legs. Dean’s hands moved over Cas’ thighs as he propped himself up on his elbows to look at Dean. Dean was focused on the bulge at Cas’ groin, and he licked his lips before his eyes flickered to Cas.

“Cas, can I--”

“Please, Dean.” Cas practically begged. Dean made quick work of Cas’ pants, pulling them off to feel him through his underwear, palming his hard erection. At the lightest touch, Cas sighed and threw his head back, his hips lifting to meet his hand. Dean swallowed at the sight of him, his fists clenching the sheets and biting his lower lip to stifle his moans as Dean teased him, his thumb running over the head of his cock through the soft material. When he fell to his knees in front of Cas though, Cas sat back up on his elbows to watch Dean’s every move. 

Dean looked up at Cas as he kissed his knee, his hands roaming up with his kisses. Cas was flushed red, his brown hair already standing up in funny spots, and his blue eyes were heavy lidded as he breathed heavily when Dean’s kisses reached his groin. His eyes closed and he laid back on the bed as Dean kissed him through his underwear, his fingers dancing over his legs and hips until Cas let out a low growl. 

“Dean, I need…”

“I know Cas, I know what you need.” Dean said, his voice low and rough, his hands moving quickly to remove his underwear before he took Cas’ length in his hand. He was already so hard, and Dean could taste the saltyness of his precum as he dragged his tongue over his shaft. Cas’ breath hitched, and he felt Cas’ hand in his hair. Dean did it again, licking him and pressing gentle kisses to him, eyes flickering to watch Cas writhe beneath his touch, his chest falling and rising.

Dean took his head into his mouth, then the rest of him, and Cas felt his world explode. He gripped Dean’s hair, and in response Dean groaned as he started out at a gentle pace, the vibrations running through Cas’ cock, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine as his head bobbed up and down. Cas felt the heat pooling in his gut, completely lost in the sensation of Dean’s mouth, vaguely aware he was muttering Dean’s name as his hand traced the line of his jaw. 

“Dean, you’re...you feel  _ so _ good…” Cas muttered, his voice scratchy with desire. Dean didn’t stop, letting the sweet praises wash over him. “You’re so  _ good _ , Dean.”

Dean wanted to be good for Cas. He wanted to please him, to show him all the best parts of being human, of loving a human. He wanted to be worthy of Cas, and in that moment, on his knees for the angel, he did. Dean could feel him twitch beneath his tongue, and he knew to ease off. He didn’t want Cas to finish yet.

When his lips left Cas, he looked up at him, saliva dripping down his chin as he breathed heavily, locking eyes with Cas. Cas moaned and urged Dean up, wanting his swollen lips on his. When Dean obliged, Cas moaned into him, feeling Dean’s body on his. Their legs were tangled with one another's, and Cas grinded against his thigh, doing anything to ease the pressure as Dean kissed him messily, his tongue massaging his. 

“Cas…” Dean said between kisses. “Can I fuck you?”

“Yes.  _ Yes _ .  _ Please. _ ” Cas repeated, begging, desperately clinging to Dean, feeling his arms and back muscles beneath his fingers. He wanted all of Dean. He  _ needed _ him. Dean’s lips left his, kissing down his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin there again before pulling away and urging Cas to flip over onto his belly with a guiding hand. 

Cas let Dean pull at his hips, forcing his ass into the air. He groaned into the pillow he’d grabbed when Dean palmed his ass and his lips met the small of his back. It sent a shiver down his spine, and he sighed as Dean’s kisses went lower until his tongue was against his hole. 

Cas gasped, the sensation surprising, but pleasing him. His hips involuntarily bucked at the feeling of Dean’s rough tongue move over him, one hand moving to his hips to guide him, and the other moving around him to grip his cock. Cas couldn’t think. He could only feel Dean, giving him the greatest human pleasure that he’d known, his tongue, his hands, his breath against his skin, making him feel.  _ Making him feel. _ Castiel never thought he would have lived to see the day.

Dean eased off with his tongue for a moment to reach over the bedside to his bag, producing a small bottle. He dropped a bit of its contents onto his hands and directly onto Cas’ ass before he tossed it aside, his fingers occupied with Cas’ hole. As Dean pushed in, Cas moaned at the contact, whimpering Dean’s name in a way that made Dean grip himself, watching as Cas writhed thanks to his fingers. He added another, and Dean moaned with Cas as he prepared the angel for him, pumping his own cock as he watched Cas biting the pillow he gripped. Dean removed his fingers after a few minutes, placing kisses on his spine again. 

“Cas, tell me if it’s too much.” Dean murmured into his skin as as he positioned himself behind Cas. Cas nodded as Dean guided his cock against his entrance, slick from the lube, his other hand on Cas’ back. Cas watched over his shoulder, watching Dean bite his own lip, his long lashes flickering against his cheeks as he watched them, completely preoccupied. Cas was too, until Dean pushed into him, and he let out a moan. 

“Oh,  _ Dean… _ ” He groaned, moving his hips against Dean’s. Dean sighed and took the signal, moving his hips against Cas’ as he set a slow pace, helping Cas get used to the feeling while he himself tried to get his desire under control. 

“Cas…” Dean moaned as one of his hands reached around Cas’ waist, finding his cock again to grip him, the other pressing into his back to hold himself up. Cas cried out when Dean gripped him, his wrist moving at the same pace as his hips, filling Cas, making him see stars. 

Cas pushed against Dean, groaning, wanting  _ more.  _ He didn’t want Dean to hold back with him; he was an angel. He wouldn’t break easily. 

Dean’s hand moved from his back to his hair and gripped him, pulling his head back as Dean slammed into him, giving in to the need he felt in his gut. He could see Cas’ mouth, lips parted as he breathed heavily with each thrust, his face flushed and his eyes heavy-lidded. With a few minutes of thrusts at that pace, and Dean’s hand wrapped around his length, neither of them could last long.

“Cas, I’m…” Dean fumbled, releasing his hair but gripping his shoulder as he doubled over onto Cas, his head pressing into his back as he began to loose his timing. 

“Come with me, Dean.” Cas urged, breathless. 

“Castiel, I’m com--”

They came at the same time, Cas spilling over Dean’s hand and onto the bed as Dean came in him, both of them groaning, hips bucking erratically. They stayed together for a few moments, the breath the only sound between them as they came down from their high, until Dean rolled off of Cas and onto the bed beside him, keeping a hand on his waist. 

They were quiet, lying next to one another for some time, listening to each others breaths. Dean’s fingers traced small circles against Cas’ hip before he leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder. Cas hummed in his chest, and Dean rolled so his back was against Cas’. 

“Cas.” Dean said, pressing a kiss to Cas’ neck. 

“Yes, Dean?” Cas asked. 

“I love you, too.”

Cas paused, letting the words wash over him. _Dean_. _Dean loved him._ _The_ Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man, the whole of human kind’s goodness, loved _him,_ Castiel, the fallen.

Cas turned so he was facing Dean, and Dean’s hand found his face, cupping his cheek as Cas pressed a kiss to his lips. It was sweet and slow, filled with all the love Cas could muster. When he released Dean, Cas admired how his green eyes opened again, finding his, a smile passing over his lips. 

“I should have told you that a long time ago.” Dean chuckled. Cas smiled, pressing another kiss to his lips, teasing. 

“Yes, you should have.”


End file.
